I Still Love You
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/BandFic/Fluff/Romance/Mild angst] Summary: Yunho miss his Jaejoong so much.. but what happen when his Jaejoong is mad at him just because of HoMin? Surely Jaejoong is the cutest one :)


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE~"**

**Title: I Still Love You**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin**

**Mentioned: Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu**

**Genre : bandfic! fluff, romance, mild angst**

**Length this oneshoot : 6 pages MsW**

* * *

**[I Still Love Love You]**

Suara hentakan-hentakan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer membuat suasana ruang keberangkatan terdengar ramai. Suara roda koper yang bergesekan dengan licinnya lantai terdengar bagaikan tempo waktu yang berputar setiap detiknya. Perbincangan orang-orang yang menunggu _gate_ keberangkatan dibuka bisa terdengar di sana-sini. Suara bising mesin pesawat yang baru tiba di _Osaka-Itami International Airport _bisa terdengar hingga ke dalam ruang keberangkatan di _gate_ 2 dan bersiap melandas di bandara.

Suara-suara itu seolah menjebaknya dalam ruang waktu yang begitu monoton.

Ia menatap dinding kaca ruang keberangkatan sambil menyandarkan bahu kanannya dan memegang ponsel dengan erat. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap ke segala arah di landasan bandara. Namun, pikirannya tak terfokus dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sambil kembali menatap ponsel yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

Sudah setengah jam yang lalu ia mengirimkan pesan padanya. Tapi, sepertinya pesan itu tak pernah mendapatkan balasan. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan kembali ponsel _touchscreen _miliknya. Ibu jari tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak dengan cepat menuju menu _message._ Ia menekan _icon sent item_ pada layar LCD dan mengecek pesannya yang ia kirim sekitar 30 menit yang lalu itu.

_Delivered._

Ok, setidaknya setelah mengecek –mungkin sekitar 30 kali, pesan yang ia kirim untuknya sudah terkirim. Matanya tidak sedang mencoba untuk membohonginya. Atau mungkin ponselnya yang rusak? Ia menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

Tidak, itu terkirim. Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada dinding kaca yang berada di samping kanannya itu. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh dinding yang memantulkan bayangan samar dirinya yang terpantul di kaca. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap bayangan dirinya itu, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Langit terlihat sangat cerah. Birunya langit membuat ia membayangkan seseorang dalam benaknya.

"Satu langit, namun berbeda tempat." Gumamnya pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan. " –kita tinggal di langit yang sama, tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk melihatmu, huh?"

Bohong jika ia tidak merasa cemas dan gelisah ketika pesannya tidak mendapatkan balasan. Mereka begitu dekat, namun entah mengapa mereka terasa begitu jauh.

Dia menghindar. Sepertinya begitu.

Mungkin dia marah. Entahlah.

Kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya sangatlah tipis. Mungkin lebih tipis dari sehelai benang sutera. Ketika kesempatan itu ada, namun nampaknya pihak lain memutuskan kesempatan yang jauh lebih tipis dari sehelai benang sutera itu. Kesempatan yang begitu rapuh, sekali sentuh maka putuslah sudah.

"_I miss you.."_ lirihnya sangatlah pelan.

"Yunho _hyung,_ kata manajer hyung pesawat kita mengalami _delay_ selama 45 menit." Ucap Changmin sambil mendekatinya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menatap kembali ponsel di tangan kirinya, kemudian mengecek pesan yang ada di _sent item_-nya. Ok, _delivered._ Yunho sudah tahu itu.

Changmin yang melihat Yunho mengecek ponsel untuk –entah yang keberapa kalinya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dia .. tidak membalas pesanmu, _hyung?"_ tanya Changmin sambil menyentuh bahu kiri Yunho. Yunho menatap mata Changmin, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Changmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari caku celana jeans kemudian mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yunho hanya mengerutkan kening ketika melihat _magnae_ nya itu begitu serius dengan ponselnya. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela sebelum akhirnya Changmin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ok, di Incheon kau hanya memiliki waktu 25 menit." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba yang membuat perhatian Yunho kembali pada laki-laki yang lebih jangkung beberapa mili darinya itu. Yunho mengerutkan kening sebelum akhirnya Changmin menunjukkan sesuatu di dalam ponselnya.

Ia menatap layar ponsel Changmin yang ditunjukkan padanya. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat jadwal keberangkatan pesawat dari Tokyo menuju Incheon melalui _gate_ 1. _Gate _yang sama dengan dirinya ketika akan tiba di Incheon.

"Beruntung pesawat kita mengalami delay." Ucap Changmin yang membuat Yunho memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ya _hyung!_ Kau bisa membuatnya semakin salah paham kalau kau memelukku seperti ini. Aish~" gerutu Changmin ketika Yunho memeluknya. Suara tawa ringan Yunho bisa terdengar ketika Changmin mangatakan kalimat itu. Tentu, itu lah alasan mengapa dirinya sekarang begitu gelisah ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pesannya.

"_Gomawo_ Min~" ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau gunakan waktu 25 menit itu dengan sangat baik. Aku akan meng_-handle_ segalanya. _Good luck, ne?"_ ucap Changmin sambil menepuk bahu kiri Yunho kemudian berjalan mendekati manajer nya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran dekat dengan sebuah pilar yang berdiri kokoh di dalam ruang keberangkatan.

"Incheon.." gumam Yunho sambil menatap sebuah pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas dari landasan dan terbang semakin tinggi menuju langit biru nan cerah yang membuat senyum itu semakin terlihat melebar di wajah tampannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tubuhnya terjebak antara dinding dan juga tubuh seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Cukup terkejut ketika melihat orang itu masih berada di Incheon –yang seharusnya sudah meninggalkan Incheon sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

Nafasnya terdengar normal, namun terasa berat. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata coklat almond itu atau pertahanannya akan runtuh saat itu juga. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa teguh dengan pendiriannya. Orang itu bersikap seolah sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya, kalau begitu ia pun bisa melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukan orang itu padanya. Kalau begini, adilkan?

Tapi bohong jika ia tidak merindukannya. Bohong jika ia tidak ingin memeluk orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya –karena pada kenyataannya, ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau menghindariku." Ucap orang itu padanya. Tangan kanan orang itu perlahan terangkat dan seperti ingin menyentuh pipi putih nan mulusnya. Ia menggeser kepalanya ke samping dan menghindari jari-jari itu untuk menyentuh pipinya. Ia harus bisa melawannya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawabnya dingin. Orang itu tertawa pelan.

"Kau manis, Jae." Ucap orang itu yang membuat Jaejoong mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, tapi kata 'manis' tidak membuatku terkesan. Asal kau ingat, aku ini laki-laki." Balas Jaejoong semakin sarkatis. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menyenderkan tubuh pada dinginnya dinding yang menyentuh punggungnya dengan rileks. Sedari tadi tubuhnya menegang karena terlalu lama duduk di pesawat –dan lebih sialnya lagi, belum sempat ia melakukan _check out,_ tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik lengannya dan terus menariknya hingga akhirnya mereka berada di suatu ruangan yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Toilet.

"Semakin kau marah, semakin aku senang menggodamu." Ucap Yunho berusaha sabar menangani orang keras kepala yang satu ini. Biarpun keras kepala, tapi Yunho sangat menyukainya. Garis bawahi, sangat menyukainya.

Perkataan Yunho tadi membuat Jaejoong berdecak pelan.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berangkat ke Paris, huh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap mata coklat almond Yunho dengan tatapan marah. Pertahanannya nyaris runtuh ketika ia menatap mata coklat itu. Mata coklat yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Ia hampir menyerah untuk menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Namun, rasa ego yang menguasai dirinya itu terus mengatakan tidak.

"Waktuku tidak banyak. Changmin hanya memberiku waktu 25 menit. 15 menit menunggu kedatanganmu, dan tinggal 10 menit waktu yang tersisa." Jawab Yunho mencoba memberi penjelasan mengapa dirinya masih berada di Incheon dan mecoba memberi tahunya bahwa waktu yang ia punya tidaklah banyak. Kesempatan, tidak akan datang dua kali.

"Oh, jadi sekarang** istri** barumu bahkan sudah bisa mengatur jadwalmu? Hebat." Ucap Jaejoong semakin sarkatis. Wajah kesalnya bergitu terlihat jelas ketika kerutan di kening dan kilatan amarah dari mata besar dan hitam itu adalah buktinya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Cemburu? Sepertinya Jaejoong sangat cemburu.

"Hey, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir Changmin menjadi istriku yang dimana aku sudah mempunyai istri, huh?" tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan meledak seperti bom waktu. Jaejoong mendengus keras menanggapi ucapan itu.

"Maaf, tapi seingatku aku belum pernah menikah dan.. aku bukan perempuan." Desis Jaejoong berbahaya sambil menepis kedua tangan Yunho yang ada di pipinya. Manik mata hitam itu kini menatap tajam Yunho dari sudut matanya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping ketika ia sudah merasa sangat kesal dan jengkel menatap seringaian itu di bibir penuh Yunho.

Yunho hanya berdecak pelan. Tangan kanannya kembali terangkat dan menarik dagu Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya untuk kembali menghadap padanya.

"Oh, memangnya aku sedang membicarakanmu?" tanya Yunho semakin menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menakutkan. Seolah ia bisa membelah kepala Yunho menjadi dua.

"_Nice Jung~ nice~"_ desis Jaejoong sambil kembali menepis tangan kanan Yunho yang ada didagunya, lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yunho.

Namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di dalam kamar mandi, ia bisa merasakan lengan kanannya ditarik oleh Yunho dan punggungnya lagi-lagi terhempas ke dinding toilet. Ia mengerang pelan menahan rasa dingin yang menyentuh punggungnya. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata protesnya, bibir penuh itu sudah mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Hancur. Jaejoong tahu, saat-saat dimana keegoisan itu hancur adalah ketika ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh itu menyelimuti dirinya.

Runtuh. Jaejoong tahu, saat-saat dimana pertahanan itu runtuh adalah ketika kedua lengan kekar itu melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

Luluh. Jaejoong tahu, saat-saat dimana hatinya itu luluh adalah ketika kedua bibir itu bertautan dengan bibirnya.

Jaejoong tahu, ia akan semakin tidak berdaya di dalam dekapan seorang Jung Yunho.

Ketika tubuh Yunho merapat padanya seperti potongan _puzzle._ Ketika rasa hangat Yunho menjadi selimut baginya. Ketika hembusan nafas Yunho menjadi oksigen baginya. Ketika bibir Yunho bertautan dengan bibir merah cherry nya. Ketika Yunho ada untuknya..

.. sial! Yunho selalu tahu bagaimana cara agar Jaejoong bisa memaafkannya.

"_I miss you like crazy."_ Bisik Yunho di atas bibir merah cherry Jaejoong. Menciumnya perlahan dengan lembut. Sedikit memainkan bibir yang terasa manis itu dengan gigi putihnya. Kemudian menciumnya lagi. Membuat Jaejoong semakin terdiam dan meleleh dalam dekapan Yunho.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Yunho dan membalas ciumannya. Ia tahu ia akan menyerah ketika Jung Yunho selalu bisa meruntuhkan pertahanannya itu.

Sial!

"_You jerk,_ Jung Yunho." Bisik Jaejoong di atas bibir Yunho. Menciumnya dengan perlahan, menggigitnya, kemudian memagutnya lagi. Ia sudah sangat merindukan bibir itu berada di atas bibirnya. Seolah ia menemukan potongan _puzzle_ nya yang hilang. Terasa begitu sempurna.

Bibir Yunho melengkungkan senyumannya dan menikmati ciuman Jaejoong. Kedua lengan itu semakin erat memeluknya.

"_I'm and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"_ tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mata yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir ketika menatapnya. Mata yang sudah menghipnotis dan menariknya seperti medan magnet. Mata yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki manis itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. Tentu saja ia akan memaafkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memaafkannya ketika Yunho begitu mudah meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya itu?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Tentu saja, _pabo!"_

"_Min is still our son~"_ ucap Yunho sambil menggesek hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mancung Jaejoong. Memberikan sensasi familiar ketika ia sedang bersama pujaan hatinya itu. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal ketika ia mengingat mengapa ia menghindari Yunho.

"Tapi kau bilang, Changmin sudah seperti istrimu."

Yunho hanya berdecak pelan. " –dan kau percaya dengan _interview _itu? _Silly."_ Bisik Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit menunduk dan bersiap untuk memagut kembali bibir merah cherry yang sudah sangat dirindukannya, dan..

'**BRAK!'**

"_OH HOLY MOLY!"_ lengking Changmin ketika melihat kedua _hyung _nya dalam posisi yang begitu intim. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"_You horndog! Now get out, it's time up!"_ Gumam Changmin sambil menutup pintu kembali dan menunggu di luar.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya saling tatap kemudian mereka tertawa.

"_Well, that the sign. Gotta go."_ Ucap Yunho sambil mencium kening Jaejoong yang membuat laki-laki bemata hitam itu memejamkan mata ketika Yunho mencium keningnya dengan begitu lembut. Yunho melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya.

"Paris?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap mata coklat almond Yunho. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan dan Jaejoong tersenyum padanya.

"_Well, take care."_ Bisik Jaejoong sambil merapikan tatanan rambut Yunho dengan jari-jari tangannya. Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong begitu peduli padanya.

Ia tidak pernah menyesal memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Jaejoong. _Never._

"_You too."_

Keduanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu yang dimana Changmin menunggu dan menjaga kamar mandi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Wajah nya terlihat tidak senang sama sekali. Membuat Jaejoong langsung menyapanya.

"_Well,_ kupikir kau tidak akan berbicara padaku lagi." Ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai ketika ia ingat kalau Jaejoong sedang memusuhinya karena_ interview_ yang dilakukannya bersama Yunho beberapa minggu lalu. Ketika Yunho mengatakan kalau Changmin sudah seperti istrinya.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Changmin. _"Mianhae~ ne? I know, I'm silly."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak pelan rambut Changmin. Changmin mengerang pelan ketika rambutnya berantakan karena ulah Jaejoong.

"Tidak, tapi kau itu bodoh." Desis Changmin kesal ketika rambutnya yang sudah tertata kini terlihat berantakan.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan ketika Changmin mengatakan itu padanya. Ia langsung menarik rambut Changmin sebagai aksi balas dendam. _Well _yah, ia memang sedikit dendam dengan_ magnae_ nya itu.

"Aaagh!"

"Ok, hentikan, Jaejoong ah~" Ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan tangan Jaejoong di rambut Changmin.

"Tapi –"

" –ayolah _hyung!_ Kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi dan kita sudah **terlambat!"** Changmin memotong ucapan Jaejoong sambil menekankan kalimat akhirnya.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Changmin hanya mendengus pelan menunjukkan bahwa ia lah pemenangnya. Jaejoong sudah bersiap mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik rambut Changmin lagi, namun Yunho menahan tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"_Ok, Boo~ that's enough."_ Ucap Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya. Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho. " –sampaikan salamku untuk Junsu dan Yoochun." Lanjut Yunho sambil mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan. Kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan.

"_Ne."_

"_Bye~"_ ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membuat kehangatan di sekitar tangan Jaejoong menghilang yang digantikan oleh dinginnya angin pendingin ruangan. Membuatnya seolah terjebak dalam ruang waktu yang membeku. Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya.

"_Bye~"_

"_Ok, that's gross!_ Ayolah~ ini bukan seperti kau akan pergi ke medan perang! Kalian akan bertemu lagi setelah kita kembali dari Paris! Jadi berhentilah melakukan adegan drama! Demi Tuhan!" ucap Changmin sambil menarik lengan kanan Yunho.

"Minnie-ah~ kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu meskipun dengan berat hati aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyayangimu." Ucap Jaejoong pada Changmin. Changmin hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan_ hyung_ nya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir hyung, karena aku jauh lebih membencimu daripada kau membenciku." Jawab Changmin sambil menyeret Yunho. Meskipun terdengar begitu menyakitkan, tapi Jaejoong tahu arti yang tersembunyi dari kalimat tajam itu. _Sure~ Changmin is the sweetest magnae ever._

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong ketika dirinya semakin menjauh.

'_I love you~'_ bisik Yunho hanya dengan gerakan bibir.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya ketika melihat dua orang jangkung itu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

_You know, I still love you._

- FIN -

helo there? xDDDD

well anyway~ ada yg tau gak moment ini? xDDDD hihihihi~ ini ff sebenernya based on true story yg pas homin jyj di incheon dalam hari yg sama cuma beda jam~ inget ga kejadian itu? Yang dimana homin cuma mampir di incheon trus lgsg pergi lg ke paris buat SMTown klo ga salah~ trus ga selang dari itu, JYJ nongol di incheon yang baru plg darimana gtu lupa xD

hehehehe~ jd sebenernya ini ff lama yg sempet terhenti karena ide tiba-tiba aja menguap mengudara entah kemana.. tp untungnya waktu itu msh bsa lanjutin ff ini~ hehe~

so~ RnR? Pretty please? :)

thank you~~


End file.
